Love Until Sunrise
by Chibigurl116
Summary: Cassandra is the new girl in Dullsville who quickly feels a pull to The Crypt, a club that Raven says is the coolest place around. But it isn't the upbeat dancing and gothic decor that is making her return.
1. Chapter 1

My mom had picked the the absolute worst place to move to. A small town (probably not even visible on a map) with perfect little white houses that sat next to each other in neat little rows. A couple of shops, restaurants, a strip mall, and a medium sized high school off to the far right. The town was separated by rusted old train tracks. On the other side sat mostly farmland, feed shops, and supply stores. The only place that even looked worth mentioning was a club near the far back of town located in an old building called The Crypt.

My mother and I would be living in one of those boring look alike houses that I already detested.  
>"Isn't this wonderful Cassandra?" My mom exclaimed as we entered our new two story Barbie Dream House. I almost gagged at that thought. She set her brown tote by the door. "Here we can have a quiet little life in this quiet little town." There was a slight edginess to her voice, and I knew why.<p>

My father was in league with a big time mob back in New York City. We didn't find out until he ended up killing ten different men and being sent to prison. The press and police bombarded our house constantly and mom got sick and tired of it. Unlike her, that was one thing I couldn't stand; peace.

Mom stared to get the moving men to bring in all our furniture. After about thirty minuets, she gave me thirty bucks and told me to hit the road. Apparently I was getting in the way because I kept yelling at the movers to be careful with my glass cases filled with Living Dead Dolls. I couldn't help it. Those were my favorite because my dad bought them.

My father always understood my style. I was the kind of girl who loved anything and everything black, bloody, and dead. I thrived on moonlight nights, and wished the sun would flicker out like a candle that had run out of wax. I preferred black roses over red ones and always had my hood up and sleeping in class.

My mom didn't understand me. Actually, I think she hated me for it. We are two completely different people. I sometimes catch her giving me glares when she thinks I'm not looking, but tries to act chipper and smiley. Maybe she felt an obligation to take care of me because I was her daughter.

Either way, I now trudged the square beside the train tracks. People glared and gawked at me like I was an alien from another planet. One not even in this solar system. I guess the residents of this town had the same personalities as their houses; shallow and exactly the same.

A group of giggling girls passed me and one actually had the never to call out to me. A perfect brunette barbie doll with small blue eyes. "Hey freak! What grave did you crawl out of?" She turned to her look alike friends and they all laughed like mad.

I however rolled my eyes. "I didn't, but I'd be glad to send you into one." Then I raised my middle finger to her and continued on my way. I was never really know for my class. I didn't care what people thought of me, but I wasn't about to let them walk all over me. I'd fight to the death.

"Hey Monster Girl!" A male voice called over. I turned, ready to pummel someone's face in. Instead I was faced with an good looking (and wealthy) looking teen. He had blond hair and sharp green eyes. His expression fell when he saw my face. "You're not Raven..." he said with the tiniest bit of sadness in his voice.

"No." I replied, getting annoyed. "My name is Cassandra."

"You dress like her." He commented, checking me out. I was wearing a small black mini dress with a silver studded belt. A My Chemical Romance hoodie clung to my shoulders; the hood up of course. My pitch black hair was pinned back with two skeleton clips. Then finally I wore black and white knee high stockings and converse.

"I don't even know a Raven." I turned away. "Maybe you should go find her instead of bothering me." The boy stood their for a moment, caught of guard, then quickly caught up with me.

"Are you new here?" He questioned, walking beside me.

I sighed. "Yes. I just moved here."

"My name's Trevor and I'm the best soccer player and coolest guy around."

"I bet that doesn't amount to much..." I mumbled, but he didn't hear me.

"Hey Trev!" We both heard someone call. A group of jock looking boys clad in American Eagle gear were waving the blond boy over.

He gave me a little wave. "Well then, I'll see you at school." And her turned to join his group. I stood there, watching with only slight interest.

"Why were you with Raven?" I heard one of them ask with disgust in their voice.

"That's not Raven." Trevor spat as if they all were completely simple. "That's Cassandra." He turned to me, smiled and gave a small wink.

I groaned and stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets. I was sick of this stupid town already.

* * *

><p>My first day of school was much the same as when I was walking through the square. Lots of stares, nasty faces and people calling me Raven. I was seriously getting sick of that name. I wanted to scream Cassandra in someone's face every time they called me by that girl's name. What was so special about this chick anyways?<p>

Third period had just ended and I was switching my World History book for my Chemistry one. I closed the green locker and came face to face with a girl I almost mistook for my own reflection.

"Hi!" She said excitedly.

"Um...hi." I replied a little confused.

"I'm Raven Madison. I hear you're new." Ohh...so this was the infamous Raven. I could see through other's eyes why we looked so alike. We could be sisters.

"My name's Cassandra Dempsey and yeah I just moved here; sorry to say."

"Yeah I totally agree. This place is a total Dullsville." I giggled at her comment and she smiled.

"Cassandra!" I heard a voice call out. Raven and I both turned around to be faced with Trevor striding towards me. "Hey!" He said smiling, flashing his perfect white teeth. Then he noticed Raven standing beside me and his face fell. "I see you've met the terror of the town." He mumbled motioning to her.

"The feeling is mutual." She snapped. "How do you even know her?"

"I met her a few days ago." He announced proudly. "You would have too if you got out more."

She waved his comment off. "No thanks. I'm allergic to UV rays." I laughed again and Trevor rolled his eyes. Raven turned to me completely ignoring him."My friend, Becky and I are going to get ice cream after school, and I know it's not much to do but then again there isn't much to do in this town. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd want to tag along and we could show you around town."

I smiled at her. "Yes. That would be cool."

"Wicked!" She looked over my shoulder and her face covered with repulsiveness. I turned to see Trevor flirting with that brown headed girl I told off a few days ago. Raven rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to me. "So what class do you have next?"

I gestured to my text book. "Chemistry."

"Me too." She grabbed me by my arm and dragged me toward the classroom. "You can sit by me. The guy that does is a total snore fest." I smiled and gave into her pulling. I found someone who wasn't a copy cat clone. I found a friend.

* * *

><p>At lunch I sat with Raven and her two friends.<p>

"Hello! Are you the new girl Cassandra?" Becky asked excitedly, shaking my hand.

I smiled at her, returning the shake. "Yes, and I assume you're Becky."

"Yeah. And this is my boyfriend Matt." He gave me a little wave. Matt had shaggy brown hair and a nice smile. Becky had long brown hair and a slight tan. They looked cute together. "It's scary how much you and Raven look alike." She commented looking at me and back to Raven.

"I know. I thought I saw my reflection when she approached me." I laughed.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked.

I laughed again and shook my head. "No not really. I don't concern myself with boys. They all tend to be jerks." I nodded to Matt. "No offense."

He gave a half smile shaking his head. "None taken."

"You should meet Raven's boyfriend, Alexander. He will totally change your mind. He's so sweet." Then she looked at Matt, probably thinking that she left him out. She quickly hugged him. "But you're the best!"

He hugged her back and I looked over at Raven. She nodded. "Yeah Alexander is the coolest. You'll definitely have to meet him. He'd think you were cool."

I nodded then a question popped into my head, but before I had time to ask it, the bell rang. Time for me to go to Health.

* * *

><p>After school had finally ended I found myself sitting in a swing licking a chocolate ice cream cone. Becky was on my left eating a banana flavored, and Raven on my right eating a Rocky Road.<p>

As I was swinging slightly and Becky and Raven were chatting, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I turned and spotted The Crypt again. "Hey. What's that place?" They both turned in the direction my finger was pointing.

"Oh that's the Crypt. It's a club. The only cool place in town." Raven commented taking a lick of her cone.

"Cool. Could we go?" I asked wanting something other to do than sit in the smoldering sun.

"Totally. How about tonight? It opens at sundown. I'll bring Alexander." She turned to Becky. "You gonna bring Matt?"

She made an apologetic face. "Sorry...I'm going to the Cricket Club with Matt and the team tonight. They've got a game tomorrow." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Well we'll hang later." She commented dryly.

"Man..." I said realizing something. "I hoped the moving men have put my boxes of clothes in the house... I should have stayed and made sure!" I groaned loudly.

"That's no problem. You can come borrow some clothes from my house."

"Really?" I asked, looking up at Raven.

"Totally. It'll be fun."

I smiled. "Wicked."

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, even though this is 2,000 words it feels like it should be longer, and is too rushed. ARGH. <strong>

**Anyways, yeah. An OC story. I reread the series and wanted to make my own little twists. Cassandra isn't based off of Raven, she's based off of me. Because that's my attitude towards meanies. D**

**Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You look amazing, Cassandra." Raven squealed.

"Nuh-uh!" I gushed, "You look way better."

My dress was a long slim black dress with cute little black wings attached to the back. I wore long black and green tights with zombies on them. Quite cute. Then long green and black arm warmers.

Raven's dress was just as amazing. She wore a black and red corset dress that came down to about her thighs. She wore an old black skeleton key necklace and had cute little black socks with vampire bats on the sides.

We were planning to meet Alexander- Raven's boyfriend- in the front of the Crypt at 9:00 p.m. It was pushing on 8:40 and we were going to be running late if we didn't leave now. So Raven quickly grabbed her Corpse Bride purse and we flew down the stairs and out the door. I was seventeen but didn't own a car; or a license so Raven hopped on her black bike and I took Billy's smaller one blue one. I looked kind of goofy but who would see me? No one from this town would ever walk out at night. They would be scared that they might see a ghost... or maybe their own shadow.

We peddled our teenage hearts out but thankfully, The Crypt wasn't that far away. Once we arrived the outside lights were already on and you could hear music pulsing loudly from the inside. We put our bikes up against the back walls and I locked them together by a chain.

"Alexander!" I heard Raven yell. I turn around to see an absolutely gorgeous guy approach her. He had long brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. I had to admit, he was hot. I giggled a little and walked forward to introduce myself.

"Hiya, are you Alexander?" His eyes shifted towards me and I shivered under his gaze. I didn't know what it was but his presence was so...alluring.

The taller man nodded and I gave a small wave. "Hi, I'm Cassandra, Raven's friend."

"Nice to meet you." He said in a smooth, rich voice. "I'm Alexander Sterling, Raven's boyfriend."

Raven smiled between the both of us, then turned and pointed at the club. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Ten minuets later, Raven, Alexander, and I were thrashing around on the dance floor like no tomorrow. I laughed as I twisted my body to the remixed and dub step beats booming throughout the old building. The music bounced throughout my veins and I threw my head around like I was at a rock concert.<p>

After a while I had to stop by the bar for a drink because I was beat. I wasn't old enough to drink alcohol and I didn't plan to. I just wanted a coke. But no one was working the bar from what I could tell. Standing, I walked across not actually walking on the dance floor. There were a set of black leather couches and a coffee table. I was planning to sit down, but there was a balcony overhead and I wanted to see the view. I climbed the stairs two at a time, my combat boots thumping as I went.

When I arrived I was faced with a strange site. A balcony full of couches and chairs yet it didn't seem to be closed off. However, only one guy sat alone, looking over the dance floor like a lion watches over his prey. The man had long white hair with red tips. His face was as pale as paper and he was clad in a white jacket with a black shirt underneath, tight black pants, and large Doc Martens.

As soon as I arrived, his head turned to me slowly. He had piercing eyes, one and ice blue and the other emerald green. He stared at me as if he thought I were an old friend but couldn't put his finger on it. Then a smirk grew on his face as he looked me over. "Well, what do we have here?"

I watched him. "Am I not supposed to be here?" I glanced around at the empty chairs.

He motioned with his hand from me to come closer. When I was only inches away he patted the empty spot next to him. Slowly, still eying him, I sat down beside him."Technically this is a private area but I don't mind having a guest every now and again." His voice was had a bittersweet sound to it. It went in through my ears and echoed inside my brain. Honestly, he was quite attractive but even so there seemed something mischievous about him.

And I liked it.

This could be bad.

"I haven't seen you around town. So who are you?" He asked, looking out over the club at the room of hot and sweaty dancing people.

"Cassandra. I just moved here a few days ago."

"Ahh, welcome to the Crypt. I'm Jagger and I own this place."

Own? As in he bought it? He didn't look to be any older than I was; maybe one or two years. He lifted a nearby goblet and took a sip. I watched silently, entranced by this man. Once he set his drink back down he turned towards me and stared at me with those multi-colored eyes. I felt as if he could see inside me. Read my thoughts, emotions. It was weird.

"Well then. What brings you here on this fine night?" He lifted his arm and put it behind me- his long black fingernails grazing my shoulder slightly. I shivered.

"I'm here with some friends."

"Hmm..." He paused for a moment. "Raven and Alexander?" A shocked look crossed my face and he smirked.

"How do you kn-" but he lifted his other hand and put a finger to my lips. He leaned his face closer towards mine. "Shh." He smirked. "I know a lot more than you." His green and blue eyes pierced my own brown ones. I felt paralyzed. Completely weak- as if I had become useless putty in his presence; my mind completely blank.

"Jagger! Stop!" A voice yelled. His eyes snapped up and I shook my head, getting myself together again. When I had all my thoughts back in order I looked up at Jagger and he was sneering."Cassandra!" I whirled around to see Raven and Alexander standing beside the couch.

"Oh hey guys..." I said wearily. Raven's eyes were wide orbs of fear. She bent down and rubbed her pale hands on my neck.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

I stared at her, confused. "No... should I be?"

She looked at me for a moment, biting her lip. Then she shook her head. "No." She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch. Turning to Alexander, she said softly, "Let's go." He nodded and started to walk back down the stairs with Raven and me following behind.

"Cassandra." Jagger said thinly. The way he whispered my name made my blood run cold and shook me from my head to my boots. I turned to him and Raven watched me worriedly. Jagger lifted the goblet upward into the air. "I'll see you later?"

It sounded more like a command than a question but I heard myself quietly mumble, "...Yeah."

* * *

><p>The next day all during school my concentration was broken. And not from the usual lack of sleep. I couldn't get a certain man by the name of Jagger off my mind. It was strange. He haunted my thoughts like a widow thought of their spouse.<p>

"Miss Dempsey, will you please stand and read this passage out loud. In Italian." Mrs. Henderson glared at me from three rows ahead. Those stupid narrow eyes looking directly at me.

Sighing, I stood and read the passage aloud. _"So di non avere nessun futuro con te ma ti desidero ancora e provo dei sentimenti per te."_ Everyone looked at me completely confused. They had no idea what I was saying. They were just in this class for their credits.

She parted her thin lips. "And what does this mean?" I sighed. I knew what she was doing. Just because I wasn't paying attention she thought she could catch me and embarrass me in front of the class. But unluckily for her, my father was Italian. Being in league with the mob, had to know several languages. So I too, knew many. Fifteen to be exact.

"I have no future with you but I still desire you and love you."

With me having risen to her challenge, she stood up straighter. "Yes. So why did she say this to him?"

I yawned loudly making her visibly uncomfortable."It means that she won't have a future with him. But she loves him so much that she doesn't want to let him go no matter what."

She coughed awkwardly, "Um, yes that's right." Turning away, she started to write something on the board.

Smiling smugly, before I sat down I mumbled, _"Prostituta."_

* * *

><p>After school that same day we were sitting on the bleachers (Raven, Becky, and I) watching the soccer team practice for their game on Wednesday.<p>

"So you got sent to the office for calling your teacher a prostitute?" Raven asked looking over at me. She held a newspaper over her head so the sun wouldn't get into her eyes, or make her skin tan.

"Yeah..." I mumbled. I just had the hood of my My Chemical Romance jacket up and some random white sunglasses I found in the hallway.

"In Italian no less. That's awesome." She leaned back and put her boots on the hand rails.

"Well they called my mom and she is pissed. She's going to ground me, I'm not gonna listen and it's will be stupid."

Becky yelled excitedly, interrupting my train of thought, as Matt got possession of the ball and kicked it down field.

"Yeah." Raven agreed, rolling her eyes at Becky. "I have that same problem."

Sighing, I looked around. "So why in the hell are we here anyway?" I was sweating in this horrible heat. Plus I hated soccer. I hated the sun. I hated being outside.

"Cause. Matt."

I looked out over the field. There were many boys I didn't know, but I could easily pick out Matt. I could also see Trevor. He was totally in his element, he had possession of the ball almost every other minuet and when they got anywhere near the goal, the ball would instantly be passed to him.

Raven looked over at me. "Hey. Remember yesterday?"

I turned towards her, "Yeah?"

"Jagger. I don't mean to sound blunt, but stay away from him. He's bad news."

"Do you know him?" I stood to stretch my muscles from sitting here for over an hour.

She stood too. It seemed as if we were about to leave. "Yeah. He's a bad guy. Him and Alexander go way back and he said that Jagger has always been the rough and rowdy type."

"Okay." I said simply. I valued Raven as a friend but I was allowed to make my own choices. And I chose to see Jagger again. Even if I didn't want to, I had a feeling we would meet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys~ Time to check my Italian(:<strong>

**Mwaha. Can you guess what Cassandra's fifteen languages are? (Including English) I plan to reveal every one so keep an eye out~  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Just as I thought, when I got home later that day, my mother was furious. Grounded for two weeks but she and I both knew it wouldn't go down like that. No dinner tonight either. Not because she is stuck in past disciplines but because she hates me. Here was proof. I went down the wall to my room and slammed the door shut. "Don't do that!" My mom yelled from the living room.

"Shut up!" I screamed walking over to my stereo and putting my iPod in the holder. Going to the menu, I pressed 'Shuffle' and The Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson popped up. I turned the volume dial up- not loud enough to make up go deaf but loud enough to piss her off even more. I couldn't help it. If she was going to be a bitch, I'd be one right back. I grabbed my phone- which she failed to take away- and texted Raven.

**Got grounded. **

A few minuets later. _That sucks. Sorry. _

**It's cool. I'm going to Hastey's to get something to eat. Wanna come?**

_Sorry. Got a date with Alexander. _I sighed and punched the buttons quickly.

**Kay. Have fun. **And I snapped the phone closed. I threw it on the bed and walked across the room to my whine window. I hated take a phone with me. It was just dead weight. I unhooked the latch and threw the window open. I leaped out and landed softly on the grass outside. I looked around making sure there were no cops to take me right back inside, and I ran to left towards Hastey's.

The square was a lot farther away from my house than I thought it was. I was only halfway there and it was already eight thirty and I was starved. So far, I hadn't been caught by any cops. It wasn't exactly breaking curfew to be out before ten but I had a feeling that they would take me back anyways.

Groaning I turned and sat on a nearby bench. I was so tired. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Oh how I wished my father was alice. Why did he have to go? He was the only one who understood me. Now, in a sudden flash of a bullet, he left me all alone.

"Well, look what we have here." I snapped my eyes open to stare into one emerald and one ice blue. I shot up so fast that I thought I would slam heads with him. Thankfully, he had fast reflexes. "Oh my. Did I scare you?" Jagger had a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Uh duh. Why are you here?" I asked trying to slow down my fast heart beat.

He stood up straighter and pointed off into the distance. "I was driving home when I saw a little girl sitting all alone."

"Little?" I repeated a little annoyed. "How pompous. You can't be much older than me." I looked him over. "Nineteen?" Twenty-one?" Nothing. "Oh come on! You can't be older than twenty-five."

Finally he said, "I am old with knowledge."

I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him. "That's stupid." We stood in silence for a few moments until he grabbed my shoulder. I froze. Then slowly, I turned back around to face him.

"Where are you headed?" his voice turned silky smooth, almost like Alexander's but it was nowhere near as sincere.

"Hastey's." I admitted suddenly not able to control my own mouth.

"Hungry are you?" I nodded slowly. He grinned wickedly and licked his lips. "So am I."

His eyes were totally hypnotic and when I stared into them, I did whatever he wanted like if he wanted me to say something, or do something. I noticed it rather quickly. Strange. Maybe he was a gothic magician or something. So that's how I found myself in his car. Well- actually it was hearse and I really loved it. How many people can say that they drive a hearse?  
>Cool!<p>

We drove for a good ten minuets but we didn't end up at Hastey's. It was some other restaurant just outside the square. It was a small place called Quizco's. I hadn't ever seen it when we first arrived so I didn't know what to expect.

Jagger led me inside and a cool breeze washed over me once I stepped inside. The place had a calm, romantic feel to it. The walls were blood red and the floor was a dark golden. I watched as Jagger caught the eye of a waiter. The man rushed over and handed us two menus, then led us to our table. It was behind a wall separating the booths from the tables. I sat on one side, and Jagger sat on the other.

The waiter took our drinks and quickly left. As I glanced over the menu I noticed most of the dishes were Italian cuisine. "You like Italian?" I asked glancing over at him.

He didn't even look up from his menu. "No. But I figured you did." I froze. How did he guess. I loved Italian food because of my dad.

"What don't you like about it?" I asked looking away.

He looked up at me slightly. "I'm deathly allergic to garlic."

I paused as I comprehend what he said. "What the hell? You're deathly allergic to something that practically comes in every dish here?"

"Calm down." He said smirking. "It's cute that you worry for me, but I took my shot. I'll be okay as long as I don't inhale it or eat it." My face flushed furiously and I used the menu to cover my beat red face.

Soon the waiter came back to give us our drinks and took our orders. I made sure I ordered something that didn't contain garlic.

"So." He said, smirking at me. "What were you doing wondering the streets at night?"

"You always ask the questions."I smiled at him. "So now it's my turn."

He leaned back in the chair. "Fine."

"Where are you from?"

"Romania."

"Ah. Well _bună_."I placed my hands on the table and smirked at him.

He eyed me for a moment then grinned. "So you speak Romanian?"

I nodded. "And fourteen others."

He leaned forward on his hands. "Interesting. How's so?" Just then the waiter brought out our food and set the steaming dishes in front of us. But even as he did so Jagger's gaze never strayed from my own.

"I use to live in New York City and my dad worked for the mob, so he had to know many languages. And he taught them to me. Said I needed know what people were saying, maybe it could save my life one day."

"Smart man." He commented and I nodded in agreement. Then we fell into a comfortable silence as we ate our food. I noticed out the corner of my eye that Jagger mostly just picked at his food while I devoured mine. If it weren't for school lunched I probably wouldn't get fed at all, so this gesture of kindness made my impression of him go up.

As if it could any more than it already was though...

* * *

><p>Later that night Jagger dropped me off at my house around ten thirty and surprisingly my mom didn't come into my room and yell at me even though I was sure she knew I had been out. I guess she finally realized how futile it was to try and keep me locked up. I'd always find a way out.<p>

Smiling happily, I walked over and collapsed on my bed, but heard a crunching noise as soon as I hit the sheets. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a folded note. Opening it, there was curvy handwriting that I could barely make out. I squinted my eyes and read:

_Meet me at the Crypt tomorrow night at eight.  
>-Jagger M. <em>

__I grinned happily and set the note on my desk, knowing I wouldn't miss seeing Jagger again for the world. Something about him drew me in. His alluring presence, his wicked smirk, and most importantly, those hypnotic eyes. I would definitely see him again and I had a feeling that he knew that too.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I couldn't wait to meet with Jagger. Sunlight shone in on my room and I groaned rolling over in my deep blue bed sheets. I wasn't ready to get up, but the thought that in only a couple of hours, I'd be seeing the hypnotic, multi-color eyed, Jagger made my feet swing over the side of my bed and lift myself up to get ready.

School flew by rather quickly despite how slow I knew it would go. But even after the final bell rang and preps hopped into their over expensive cars, I still had daylight to burn. It just so happened that Raven dragged me with Becky to a soccer game. Not ideal, but better than pacing around my house thinking too much. I wore a normal outfit with black skinny jeans, a regular HIM T-shirt, and knee high Doc Martins. Not ideal for a date, but I that's the kinda girl I was. Dress up doll one day, normal slacker the next.

The setting was non to desirable. The sun was starting to set as the game raged on around us. I was currently trying to help Raven with her French homework, since I knew the language well. Apparently the game tonight was against a huge rival team because almost everyone from school was cheering on the sweaty soccer boys.

"Can't I just give up? French is so annoying anyways." Raven complained throwing her hands in the air.

I eyed her. "It's actually a rather beautiful language. Well if you'd learn Latin it would be a lot easier for you to comprehend."

She stared at me as if I were wearing a white miniskirt with a matching dress shirt. "You know Latin?" I nodded. She shook her head. "There is no hope for me anymore." I giggled but it was quickly drowned out as everyone around us jumped from their seats clapping and screaming as Trevor scored. I saw Raven roll her eyes. I didn't feel anything towards Trevor so I had no comment on the matter. That was until the game stopped for a break and he ran over to the bleachers and leaned against the railing, smiling at me.

"What do you want?" I asked, eying him. For a moment, my thoughts of Jagger, or Raven's French homework, were far from my mind.

"I'm gonna win this game for you." He said with a sultry voice. Even with his blonde hair sticking to his tan skin, he was still beautiful. It made me sick to my stomach.

"Do you say that to every girl you go after?" I heard Raven interject before I had a chance to reply.

His green eyes lit up as if that was the cue he'd been waiting for. "Why? You jealous?" All of his attention turned to her and I was quite thankful for it. I glanced at the watch on my arm. 7:25. Jagger's smirk flashed in my mind and I instantly stood. They both looked up at my sudden action in confusion. A whistle blew off in the distance and Trevor ran back to a semi-circle of teammates.

"Where are you headed?" Raven asked as I started to gather my things.

"The Crypt." I said not looking at her.

She was silent for a moment, then asked, "To see Jagger?"

Without even looking at her I nodded. "See you tomorrow Raven." I heard her call my name as I shuffled through the crowd and off the field, but nothing would stop me from seeing Jagger. Nothing from this world or another could keep me away from him.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the Crypt at 7:45. A few minuets until I was supposed to actually arrive but I was sure Jagger wouldn't mind. I walked up to the door and gave it a pull. To my surprise it was unlocked and I let myself in. Without the familiar pulsing of music and bodies thrashing around the club felt extremely empty. Everyone in Dullsvile was at that stupid soccer game. Even Raven.<p>

"Hello?" I called into the darkened building. My own voice echoed back to my ears. The strobe lights weren't flashing so it was hard to see everything like normal. I was a night lover, not a night walker. I noticed a set of stairs descending off to the left. I quickly bounded down them and found myself in a long, darker hallway.

"Jagger?" I called slightly worriedly into the empty rooms. At the end of the hall and a right turn later I found a room in the whole place that seemed to be the only one lit. I walked inside.

It was an all black carpet and walls room ad was sort of small. There was a large black, open coffin to my left and next to it, an aquarium. Upon closer inspection I noted that the aquarium wasn't filled with water, but rather, a large brown spider. As I approached I saw the tarantula's beady little black eyes staring right at me. It was so cute.

"So nice of you to let yourself in." I whirled around to Jagger standing only inches away. I stared at him and he had that trademark smirk plastered on his face. I almost looked into his eyes until I realized how much power they held over me. Instead, I stared at his white jacket and wondered how he approached me without making a peep.

"Well if you would have left me a map or something. You just lucky I didn't get lost." I could feel his hot gaze on me.

"Am I now?" I looked up and he was still looking down at me. My face flushed. Then he chuckled and walked across the room to another door. Before he walked inside he tilted his head back slightly. "You hungry?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. I ate at the game."

"Game?" He questioned but he didn't give my the time to answer for he went into what I was assuming was the kitchen. I turned around and followed him.

The kitchen was all white, contrasting greatly with the room and was cramped as well, but pretty regular looking. He had poured himself a drink but I couldn't see of what because he was drinking out of a goblet again. "Yeah there was a soccer game and I went with Raven for Becky. Honestly, I hate sports of any type.

"Hmm." He took a small sip. "Daytime activities don't interest me."

"I know!" I exclaimed. "Who wants to get all hot and sweaty?" I stuck out my tongue and pinched the bridge of my nose in disgust. He laughed and I smiled up at him. He set his goblet down and grabbed my hand in one fluid movement, leading me out of the kitchen and back into the main room. I felt my heart jump when his skin came into contact with my own. His skin was extremely cold and I felt myself shiver.

"I saw you eying my pet spider with such interest," he flashed back a grin, "How would you like to hold it?"

My eyes widened in excitement. "Oh I would love to!" I couldn't contain my joy as he walked me over to the creature. His hand left my own and I felt slightly saddened by the cold warmth, but he lifted the lid of the aquarium off and gestured for me to get it.

Nervous, but also exhilarated I placed my hand inside and slowly scooped up the brown, fuzzy spider. It didn't move the entire time and just looked at me. I could see all eight eyes completely focused on me. "Fantastic~" I squealed. I was extremely close to petting the thing if it didn't already look like it would bite my finger off.

Jagger set the lid down beside the cage and walked off to the blood red couch in the middle of the room. His gazed followed me as I stared at the creature with my complete interest. "Ahh, how strange," he started and I tore my gaze away from the tarantula. "I think I've become jealous of my pet." He smirked yet again and I placed the little giant back inside the tank. I turned and stood awkwardly in his room until he lifted his hand, and with a single finger, motioned for me to come towards him.

I walked over and he grabbed me by the waist, pulling me into his lap. I laughed lightly, willing to play along with his game, and wrapped my arms boldly around his neck. "Being truthful here," I stared, this time looking into his blue-green eyes. "You so different from anyone I've ever met and I like you for that." I stated sincerely.

He smiled genuinely and leaned his head on my shoulder. "You too. When I first saw you, you looked so much like Raven," I frowned at the mention of her name. I loved her, but why did Jagger have to bring her up? As if he was reading my thoughts, he continued, "But you smelled different."

That was one I hadn't heard before. "Wait? I smelled?"

"Not bad." He chuckled slightly. "I can tell people by smell and you smelled different from Raven. Better."

I scrunched my brows. "Hows so?" I questioned, turning to him.

"Your pain." He answered simply. "You know pain that Raven doesn't. She just knows the unhappiness of being an outcast, but over the years she has learned to deal with it." He sighed slowly, "Other than that, her life it perfectly normal. You know true pain; loss. How empty that feels; how lonely."

I reached up and stroked his cheek softly as he talked. He looked saddened and seemed to be speaking from the head. Did he too know pain like I?

I looked up at him and he gazed down at me softly. Slowly, he cradled my face. I leaned into his touch; it's chill comforting my skin. He moved forward slightly and I closed my eyes. Then it happened. I felt those cold, pale lips against my own. The kiss was soft, sweet. Everything Raven thought he wasn't. Just went to show how much she didn't know.

How chilling his lips felt against my own. I let off a shiver, as if this had always meant to be. In a strange way, it felt right. Jagger was dangerous, and couldn't be trusted; this I knew.

But I didn't care.

Jagger deepened the kiss and pulled my head back slightly. I cracked my eyes open to see him staring at me with not the usual emerald and ice blue eyes I expected, but bright ruby ones. They changed colors? He must have noticed how startled I was because he soon pulled away and rested back against the couch; trying to regain his regular breathing pattern. I was doing the same but I slid off his lap and onto the actual couch.

"You..are so weird." I giggled quietly, referring to his eyes. He was just full of surprises. And even though I should have thought more about the strange trick, I suddenly felt tired and nothing else mattered. Sliding down, I laid my head down on his lap. He lifted his hand and ran it through my long, black hair, petting me softly. Smiling happily, I felt my eyes close and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke the next morning, I was in my own bed. I immediately shook, missing the warmth that Jagger's body provided even though he was always cold. His icy fingers touched my heart and heated it. How strange. I rolled over and saw on my phone that I had ten new text messages. Groaning, I grabbed the phone and flipped it open. They were all from Raven. Instead of reading them all, I just dialed her numbed and hit the call button. It rung three times before she picked up the phone.<p>

"Cassandra?" She asked quickly in a worried voice?

"Yeah?" I asked yawning loudly.

"Ohmygod! Are you okay? Where are you? Did you get hurt? Whe-"

"RAVEN!" I yelled into the receiver. She went silent. "One at a time."

She heaved a heavy sight. "Sebastian saw Jagger carrying you home and you looked unconscious." A smile crept onto my face. He brought me home. "Are you okay?" She questioned quickly.

Rolling my eyes, I answered. "Yes. I wasn't dead I fell asleep at his room in the Crypt."

"You were in his room?" She screamed and I had to remove the phone directly from my ear to not go deaf.

"Raven, Chill out-"

"No Cassandra! You don't understand. You have to stay away from Jagger! He is dangerous." She directed me sternly.

I rolled my eyes once more in annoyance and sighed. "Raven I'm fine. Jagger isn't like you think."

"No. It's all an act. He tried to take me to Romania. He snuck into my room. Betrayed me and Alexander several times. You don't-"

"Wait," I felt myself hung on one thing she said. "He was in your room?" She hadn't told me that at all. Neither had he. I laid back on my bed, staring up at my ceiling in thought.

"See!" She yelled into the phone. "He is untrustworthy. Please. Stay away from him. For me..."

I frowned deeply. "Okay." I mumbled and hung up. I threw my phone across the room, upset. I could still feel Jagger's kiss lingering on my lips and it felt so sincere, but he went into Raven's room? He had an attraction to her... That's why he was always comparing me to her? But he said I was better. Was he just using me to get to her? Alexander likes her, so does Trevor, and I even caught Matt checking Raven out from time to time. I felt tears start to gather at the brim of my eyes but I quickly brushed them away. Of course the first time I'd felt different about a guy he was just using me to get to another girl.

No! I will not be done in by a stupid white-haired goth. Just forget about him. That's what I had to do. But I knew it wouldn't be easy. Even though I tried to keep the tears back they flowed freely.

All I could think of was the feel of his hands on my waist. His cool lips on mine. His breath on my neck. His multicolored eyes; blue, green, and red. It didn't mattered. I wanted to be serious about Jagger, but he just wanted Raven, and I guessed that's the way it would always be.


	5. Chapter 5

That Thursday morning I didn't go to school. After about two hours my mother realized that I hadn't left and tried to convince me to go. She asked nicely at first but when I kept rejecting her offers she started to lose patience. Then she snapped and started screaming at me, which was the worst I'd ever heard her yell at me in my life. It shocked me at first but I quickly pushed her out of my room and locked the door. She stood outside outside of it for about 5 minuets, then just gave up and left.

I spent the rest of the day sleeping the sun away. But eventually the one thing I didn't want to think about came creeping back into my mind- Jagger. The gothic, sexy, dangerous, beautiful trickster. Who sat gracefully on his balcony and over watched his own popular gothic club.

I heaved a sigh of frustration and threw the blankets off and headed over to my window. It was around nine but if I stayed cooped up in my room it would only cause me to do something stupid. I needed some fresh, crisp, night air. I felt my legs carring me over across town to the cemetery. I had never actually been inside it before but raven had told me all about the times Alexander would take her on dates there, so I figure it can't be bad.

I had to climb over a close iron gate but did so with much ease. then I followed the dirt path down to the far backs where the tombstones withered and chipped, where the names had started to fade and the grass was so tall it tickled your knees. With the moon peaking through the leafless, barren trees. It looked absolutely beautiful. There wasn't anything specific I was looking for but something did quickly find me. A beautiful girl with long pink hair and pale white skin was dancing in a small clearing to no music. Her eyes were closed as she twisted her body. She wore a fluffy pink and black dress that came to her knees and bright pink Doc Martins with black thigh-high socks. The boots reminded me of a certain white-haired guy and all thoughts of Jagger resurfaced and I groaned loudly, completely forgetting that I was technically, spying.

The girl stopped and looked directly at me. "Ra-" but she stopped mid-sentence. "No..." A smile formed on her lips as she floated over towards me. "Oh hello~ What's your name?" She spoke softly and sweetly.

"Cassandra." I said as she stared at me intently.

"Oh~!" She clapped her hands together. "That's so beautiful. My name is Luna Maxwell." She was like gothic fairy godmother; she seemed so fragile yet so elegant. I felt completely enchanted by her very presence. "I haven't seen you around. So I'm guessing that you're new here." I nodded. She squealed and grabbed me by the hand, pulling me into the clearing and down to a sitting position. "Where from?" She asked as if we were at a slumber party and old friends. She didn't seem suspicious so I let my guard drop, fascinated with the thought that I'd have another girl friend other than Raven.

"New York." I answered, smiling as her eyes lit up.

"Oh that's amazing! What's it like up there? Exciting I bet."

"Yup!" I agreed proudly. "I was never bored and had an awesome life."

She leaned back and stared up at the moon. "That's cool." She spoke dreamily. "I've always wanted to travel and see everything of the world," Luna's expression turned sour. "But I'm stuck here because of my brother." I imagined a boy version of Luna and I don't think I could be mad at someone that attractive. Her head snapped back up and she grinned. "But enough about that. Where did you get those clothes?" She looked down at the simple black corset I had on. "I got them from my friend Raven."

Her face went dark. "Raven Madison?"

I nodded, confused by her irritated tone of voice. "Yes. Why? Do you not like her?" I looked Luna over again. "By the looks of it I would have thought you two would be good friends."

She shook her head quickly. "Raven and I don't see eye to eye on a number of things. But!" She exclaimed suddenly and grabbed my hand. "I'm sure that wont affect how great of friends you and I will become. I can feel it~" I smiled. Luna seemed like a great person.

I spent the next two hours talking anything and everything with the gothic princess.

"Hey Cassandra?" She asked, leaning up against the back of a tombstone. I looked over at her. She was picking wildflowers from the grass. "Do you believe in vampires?" There was a pause before I spoke.

"You mean the blood sucking creatures from myth?" She nodded; a serious look sparkled in her eye, so I contemplated the idea. "I guess I don't really believe anything is impossible."

She shook her head and crawled closer to me. "No. I mean if I came up to you and said I was a vampire, would you believe me?" I watched her for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I would."

A smile creeped up on her lips and she plopped down beside me. "Good. I believe in them too."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah. If I met a vampire in real life, that'd be pretty cool."

She giggled and said so softly I almost didn't hear, "I think your life is about to get even cooler."

Before I left Luna gave me her cellphone number and told me to text her whenever. I quickly snuck home, it being so passed curfew that cops may just throw me in jail instead of taking me home. When I arrived home I changed into pajamas and went to sleep with a smile on my face. I had found someone who could keep Jagger off my mind.

* * *

><p>A few days later I found myself stuck in Study Hall with Raven on my left, scowling, Becky to my right looking rather frightened, and Trevor across from me with a smug grin. No idea how that one happened but Raven was seething with anger. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out. It was a text from Luna.<p>

**Hello dear~ Do you want to hang out tonight?**

I replied swiftly. _Of course._

Raven noticed me and tore away from her death stare with Trevor. "Who are you texting?"

I snapped my phone shut but not ten seconds later, did I receive a new message. "A friend I met." She looked at me like I was crazy.

**Cool! Meet me at the Crypt at sundown. I've got a surprise for you~**A grin spread on my lips but I noticed Raven still looking at me. "What is their name?"

I rolled my eyes. She sounded like a scolding mother told not to hang out with out casted kids. "It's a girl and her name is-" But i was cut off as Coach Harper slammed some books down on the table in order to silence me. I groaned and slumped down in my chair. Detention for Cassandra and her loud mouth! Yay...

* * *

><p>Finally, after school, I turned to Raven. "Hey, wanna go to the Crypt?" I felt like a lousy friend because Raven and I hadn't been spending much time lately together and while Luna obviously disliked her, I could still hang out with both of them just at separate times.<p>

"I'm supposed to meet Alexander tonight."

"Well bring him with you. Come on." I pleaded. She pondered on the idea for a few moments then smiled.

"Okay~ I'll meet you there a few minuets after sundown."

I arrived at the Crypt a little while before mine and Luna's scheduled time. Since the only room in the place I knew was Jagger's, I decided to wait by the dance floor on one of the cozy red couches.

Three minuets after 6:00 Luna came up the dark hallway stairs yawning loudly. My eyes widened when I saw her. I was expecting her to come through the door. "Luna?" She stopped and looked at me, equally surprised.  
>"You live here?"<p>

A grin grew on her face. She ran over and sat beside me. "Yes, but I can tell you nothing more! It's part of the surprise~! For now, let's just enjoy the club." And that's what we did. Not soon after, people started filing in and music started playing. Luna and I trashed around until a crop of black hair caught my eye. I turned and saw Raven rocking a ways off with Alexander.

"I'll be right back." I said to Luna but I wasn't sure if she heard me. Either way, I danced over towards Raven and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around she squealed and threw her arms around me. Then she grabbed Alexander and me and pulled us off the dance floor.

"Hey! I couldn't find you when we first got here."

I nodded, then smiled at Alexander. "Nice to see you again."

He shook his head and smiled. "No, the pleasure is all mine." Suddenly Raven starting talking about some situation in great detail while I couldn't help but notice we were directly across from Jagger's balcony. I couldn't help myself. Slowly, my eyes drifted upwards and there he was in all his sinister glory; and his eyes were locked on Raven. I sighed and started to turn back around, but I snuck a final glanced and our eyes locked. His one emerald eye and the other ice blue. Then, with one finger, he motioned for me to come to him; Without any objection, I stood.

"Cassandra?"I heard Raven ask, but I didn't answer; I couldn't. My eyes were glued on Jagger. Sluggishly, almost in a daze, I walked towards him like I was in a trance of some sort and I couldn't snap out of it. In the back of my mind, I didn't want to. Then I felt someone shake me away from his gaze. I looked up; It was Luna. I shook my head, getting rid of whatever spell I was just under.

"Cassandra?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Luna!" Raven called, appearing by my side. Her eyes narrowed at Luna. "Did you do that?"

"Do what?" She asked, turning her head in confusion.

"Don't lie!" Raven spat but Luna simply batted her long lashes.

"I really don't know whatever it is you're speaking of. I simply came to get Cassandra for her surprise."

It was Raven's turn to be confused. "What surprise?" She asked slowly.

"Let's just say it's a surprise with a lot of bite." A wicked grin spread on her face and Raven grasped my arm with a gasp.

"What is Jagger planning?" She hissed violently but all Luna did was shake her head. My ears perked up at the mention of his name.

"This has nothing to do with him. It's all me. Besides, I just want to..." she paused tapping her chin, thinking. "Broaden her view of the world."

Raven took a step forward, getting in her face. "I wont let you."

Luna grabbed my other arm and pulled me forcefully towards her. "Don't you think that's rather selfish of you? Cassandra is a big girl. Plus," she pulled me out of Raven's grasp. "She is my friend.." Suddenly, in a flash, Luna was dragging me across the dance floor and down the stars, rushing past Jagger's room and to a door at the end of the hall. She wrenched the door open; pushing me inside. Then she shut it behind her.

I was breathing heavily from Luna's fast speed walking, but I managed out, "What was that all about?"

Luna turned to me and wrapped her arms around her chest like a spoiled child. "Raven is always spoiling my fun. I just wanted to surprise you with some amazing and shocking information." She huffed and pulled me across the dully lit room to a couch. It was just about the only thing in the empty room. She sighed and looked at me sadly. "Do you still want to know the surprise?"

I didn't really know what to think, but nodded anyway. Her face lit up. "Yay~" She squealed and scooted closer to me, as if that was possible. "So remember how we were talking about vampires?" I nodded yet again. "Well I've been bursting to tell you but I had to wait. Then, when you said it would be awesome to meet you, I knew you were okay to tell."

"Tell what?" I asked getting a little annoyed that I was still completely confused about a lot of things. Not to mention the whole confrontation Luna and Raven had in the club.

She breathed in deeply, and then she said it, "I'm a vampire."

...

There was a silence for a few moments as I tried to wrap my head around her statement.

"You're a ...vampire?" I repeated and she nodded eagerly. Then she opened her mouth and two large white fangs protruded out farther than any of her other teeth.

Silence still. "Then why did you ask me all those other questions?"

She closed her mouth and looked at me. "Because I really thought we could be good friends and I hate keeping secrets." She made a pouting face. "Unlike Jagger I don't lie abou-"

My ears perked up at the name and I interrupted, "Wait, what about Jagger?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you that... Jagger and I are twins."

My mind flew into a whirl; a thousand questions flashed in my mind when suddenly the door opened and the man of the hour stepped in.

"Jagger~" Luna mumbled happily.

"Luna wher-" He stopped when his eyes landed on me. A grin spread across his lips. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company.

I turned to Luna slowly and mumbled, "Twins...?" She nodded. "I he also-" But she cut me off with yet another nod. I stood and approached him. Pale skin, hypnotic powers, red eyes. It explained so much. "Open your mouth." I said slowly and he complied. Just as Luna had said, two pointy fangs.

I whirled around to her in shock. "You mean I made out with a vampire?"

"Eww.." She giggled. "You made out with my brother?"

I disregarded her comment. "Who else is one?"

She lifted up her hand and raised a finger for each name she spoke. "Alexander, Sebastian, Scarle-"

"Woah Luna." Jagger spoke, brushing past me. "No need to overwhelm her."

"Alexander is a..." I mumbled completely shocked that Raven was dating a vampire. But realization flashed in my mind. That whole fight Luna and Raven had in the club. Raven knew about them too. I felt my knees get weak, and the world around me started to get dark. Without warning, I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke I had the immediate feel of being trapped. I glanced up to see what looked like a hunk of black wood hovering over my head. But it was also pitch-black, so it was hard to tell. There were soft cushions to both of my sides. I could hear someone else's breathing so I looked down and saw the outline of a dark figure. My pulse raced as I squinted to try and make out some features. As my eyes adjusted, I started to see what looked like white hair; then a pale face. The person appeared to be sleeping so I opened one eyelid; green eye. Opened the next; blue eye.

I sighed, not realizing I had been holding a breath in, and relaxed onto the person's frame. It was Jagger.

Laying my head on his chest, I couldn't help but notice the absence of a heart beat. Even more proof that he was a vampire.

...Vampire...

The word struck me. Here I am, lying on top of very gorgeous and very real, vampire. It was hard to believe the creatures of undead tales were suddenly real. No matter if I told Luna I thought they existed. It was still odd...

Jagger shifted underneath me and I lifted my head. Slowly, his eyes opened looking up at me.

Our faces were only inches apart. "Good evening..." he said, sleep heavy in his voice.

"Don't you mean good morning?" I asked, giggling slightly.

"Well, for me it is, to wake up and see you." He smirked.

So badly did I want to lean forward and kiss those pale pink lips, but I couldn't. There was still that awkwardness. I didn't want to kiss him if I wasn't who he really wanted.

"So what are we in?" I asked even though, by now, I had a pretty good idea.

"My coffin." he said, covering his mouth to yawn slightly.

"The one in your room?"

He nodded. I laid my head on his chest once again and looked around. Now I could see the color red faintly on the cushions since my eyes had adjusted as well as they were going to in the darkness. "So this is like a bed to you?"

"A little more than that, but yes." I felt his arms snake themselves around my waist and lock me in place. We lay several minutes in comfortable silence, simply listening to each other's breathing. "Wow," he said softly. He placed two fingers to the side of my pale neck. "Your heart is beating so loudly I can hear it."

My face flushed and he chuckled, obviously feeling the increasing pulse. A question tugged at my lips but I kept it forced back. Actually, several questions buzzed around in my mind, but a few in particular, stuck out. He could apparently see my struggle. He lifted his hand from my neck and ran it through my long black hair. "Say what's on your mind."

"I was just wondering," I said a little too quickly. Sighing, I finished, "Well, Raven...she soft of," I paused. "Hinted that..you well, liked her." Silence.

He watched me for a few moments then shook his head. Raising one arm, he lifted the lid of his coffin open, then sat up, pulling me with him. Looking down at me, he spoke, "That's quite pompous of her, don't you think? No I only look at her because it drives me mad wondering why Alexander hadn't turned her yet." He paused gathering his thoughts. "It's obvious that they both love each other and Raven is more than willing, but he wont do it."

I looked down into my lap, thinking. "Well I don't know much about the ways of vampires," I mumbled slowly, "But maybe Alexander is concerned that the vampire life wont live up to her expectations. Maybe he is thinking of her family, her friends..." It was kind of strange to think that my friend was so eager to drink blood and fly amongst the eternally damned.

He contemplated the idea. "Perhaps..."

I looked up at Jagger, another question in my eyes. "You don't like Raven, correct?" He nodded, watching me. Instead of asking what I really wanted, I kept it locked up. Now wasn't the time or place for such things. "Good." I said smugly then wrapped my arms around his neck. "Cause you're mine."

His eyes widened in surprise and a smirk fixed itself on his face. "Is that right?" I nodded fiercely, staring at him to make sure my point was known. Then with some mustered up courage, I leaned in and kissed him deeply. When I pulled away he chuckled. "Protective are you?"

I smiled and buried my face into his shirt. "Deadly."

* * *

><p>The weekend passed in a blur. Mostly because I had caught a small cold and couldn't meet Jagger. Of course, when Monday came along, it cleared up.<p>

Classes with Raven were filled with awkward knowing glances but no words were exchanged. I knew what she knew, and I had a feeling she could see that too.

Finally at lunch, outside near the gym, she confronted me. Before she even had a chance to speak, I answered her question for her. "Yes. I know. Vampires are real."

She watched me for a minute, then her expression slowly melted into a smile. "Even though I didn't say it, it feels good to get it off my chest. To finally have someone else know..."

Raven would make a perfect Vampiress. I could see it. She had the style, the passion, and the bite (even without fangs) to more than qualify.  
>"So did you know Alexander is a vampire?" I nodded.<p>

"I also know that you want to become one as well, but Alexander isn't as eager." Confusion crossed her face.

"How did you know?"

"Jagger." I said simply.

Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed my arms. "Didn't we already talk about this? When did he tell you?"

I coughed, still a little leftover from my cold, then answered, "When I was in his coffin."

Her eyes widened in shock. I just stared at her. "You've already been in his coffin?"

"He's not like you say."

She groaned loudly like my mother did when she was frustrated. "You need to forget about the Maxwells. I'm telling you it's all some soft of plan to screw up mine and-"

I got seriously angry. "Raven! Not everything is about you." She let go of me and stepped back, surprised by my tone. Honestly, I was too. "Luna is my friend and Jagger is my boyfriend." Well I didn't really know if that's what you'd consider our relationship, but that's what I saw it as. "I don't know what history you have with them, but that past is the past and if you can't accept that then I'm sorry. If you need me I'll be at the Crypt." And with that I stormed off campus, past the sleeping guard, skipping the rest of my classes.

When I arrived at the Crypt, the front door was locked. It surprised me at first, but then I realized since it was so early in the day they would, of course, keep it closed. I circled around looking for another way in. Near the very back I found an open door and entered.

On the inside there was a large black altar with candles sat on both sides. Empty goblets sat on top and ancient Romanian words were carved into the black stone. So old in face that I couldn't really make out anything. Across the room I found a small set of stairs that led to another door and returned to the main club room. From there I traveled to Jagger's room and found the lights off. I flicked it on and noticed his coffin was closed. The light wouldn't bother him, seeing as it's completely black in there. I collapsed on the couch and pulled a pillow into my face.

I felt horrible. I didn't mean to yell at Raven; I just said what was on my mind. But still, I felt bad. Luna had been nothing but nice to me and while I knew Jagger was dangerous he hadn't put my life in danger. Just because they weren't on good terms with Alexander didn't mean they were bad people.

Sighing, I glanced at Jagger's coffin. It must be wonderful to be closed off to the world. I, however, knew that my drama in the daytime was cause by my fascination with a creature of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep until my eyes slowly forced themselves open. I was still laying on the couch but a cozy, black quilt had been draped over my frame. I smiled and glanced to the other side or the room to see Jagger's coffin open. Discarding the blanket, I walked over and peaked inside. It was empty, as I expected.

As I stared into the red cushioned corpse box, I imagined what I looked like laying inside with Jagger underneath, cradling my small body to his own. The thought brought a bright smile to my lips.

I could hear the music pulsing from the club and decided to head that way. My movements were sluggish and halfhearted. I also felt slightly dizzy.

Once I reached the club, clusters of teenagers had already crowded together. I scanned the forms for a particular face, but found nothing that I wished to see. I didn't feel like dancing tonight. Instead, I headed for the exit but as I did so, some guy flying past knocked my shoulder roughly and swept my feet out from underneath me. I tensed up and braced myself for the fall. However, instead of the ground, I landed safely in two arms. Opening my eyes, I saw it was Sebastian who had caught me. I hadn't talked to him personally but Raven introduced us when I first moved here.

He lifted me back to my feet and I turned to thank him. "Cassandra?" He asked, looking me over. I suddenly felt very small under his gaze.

I nodded. "Yes. You're Sebastian right?" He nodded. "Thanks. Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." I frowned. "I don't feel very well tonight."

He smiled widely. "Well then, I am obliged to escort you home," he grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. "I am a gentleman of course."

A silly grin tugged at my lips and I followed him. His grip was strong and comforting so I couldn't help but be led by him.

Once we were outside of the Crypt, he turned to me. "Now, where is it that my maiden lives?" I giggled and pointed north. I didn't want to head home but I found I couldn't say no to Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. As we walked down the street, he engaged in conversation.

"So what's your story for being here?" I looked up at him in confusion. "You've got a bit of a northern accent. So why did you move all the way out here?"

"Oh..." I mumbled and tightened my hold on his hand. "My mom. She wanted to live somewhere...quiet."

He nodded, listening intently to me. "I guess this is the best place for that huh?"

I chuckled and nodded. A sudden question struck me and before I could hold it back, it spewed from my lips. "Can vampires smell the blood of other people?"

He almost tripped out of complete shock, but quickly steadied himself. "Um..."

"I know you're one. Luna told me."

He rolled his eyes then looked at me oddly. "Why do you ask?" He eventually relaxed.

"Just curious." I mumbled, looking away.

"Uh, yeah we can. It's like when a human smells a steaming dish fresh from the kitchen." I busted out laughing. He smiled slightly in confusion as he looked at me. "What's so funny?"

"You make us sound like some first class dinner." Sebastian chuckled as well. we soon lapsed into silence. The night was extremely beautiful. There were no cars storming by so we could hear the soothing twilight sounds of crickets chirping and the breeze rustling the tree leaves. I looked down and saw we were still holding hands but I didn't take mine away. Maybe it was his vampiric charm that made me feel so attracted to him.

We turned left onto my neighborhood. "So where is it that you live?" I asked Sebastian, looking up at him.

"By the high school. Some purple apartments, number ninety-six." He flashed a bright smile down at me. "Stop by any time you want. Even for simple questions about vampires." He winked.

I squeezed his hand and grinned happily. "Totally."

When we arrived at my house, he lifted my hand and gave it a gentle kiss on the knuckles. I giggled lightly. "Is that a Romanian custom?" He grinned widely. His fangs poked out.

"No, but it should be." He gave a silent goodbye with the wave of his hand, then rounded the corner and was gone.

* * *

><p>That night as I lay in bed my thoughts were occupied by vampires. I knew what I read from books: drink blood, sleep during the daylight, turn into bats, and can't see their reflection. Obviously the one about the garlic was true when Jagger told me he was allergic to it.<p>

I planned on skipping school tomorrow because things around Raven and me would be awkward, but I wanted to sleep all day so I could be up all night with Jagger- like a real vampire. The sudden thought struck a cord.

Me, a vampire?

I'd never contemplated the idea. It wasn't one of the choices at career day. Raven? Oh yes. Me? I didn't know.

I sighed and rolled over in my bed to stare at the wall. If Jagger, or some other vampire offered to turn me, would I do it? I pondered the idea but before I had a chance so answer, I drifted off to into slumber.

Sleeping the day away wasn't a hard task to accomplish. It seemed that whenever I was tired, sleep wasn't far away.

Mother didn't once come and try to force me to go to school. Honestly, I thought it was quite odd, but I didn't question it. When I wasn't sleeping I watched _The Nightmare Before Christmas _on DVD. Halfway through the part where Jack was distributing presents to children, the sun had fully set. Pulling on some combat boots, I headed off to the club.

When I arrived I went straight up to the balcony where Jagger was usually seated. My heart dropped when I found his couch empty. _Maybe I should check his room._ I thought. I turned and walked back down to the dancefloor._  
><em>

"Cassandra!" I heard someone call. I whirled around to be faced with Sebastian.

"Oh hey!" I waved at him. He smiled. "Have you seen Jagger anywhere?" I asked, looking up at him.

He thought for a minute. "I think I saw him with Onyx."

I felt my heart slow and I frowned. "Who is that?"

He shrugged his shoulders and ran a free hand through his hair looking out on the crowd of teens dancing. "Haven't talked to her much. She's smoking hot though." My scowl deepened. I turned away to go find him.

Sebastian stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Why? What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "I don't want you to think I'm a jealous witch."

He let go of my arm. "You like Jagger?"

I shook my head. "We're dating."

He paused and looked down at me. "Well, if Jagger was a normal guy, I'd say everything is cool but..."

I nodded agreeing. "I'm going to go check his room."

"Okay," Sebastian agreed. "I'll keep an eye out up here."

"Thanks," and I turned to head down the stairs. The room to his light was on, so I quickly entered. I didn't see him, nor did I see a woman. Sighing, I looked over at his open coffin, wishing he was inside. Then a thought popped into my head of him, lying inside with another girl.

Angry, I stepped inside, laying down, and pulled the lid closed. I was proving this to myself. Here I was in his coffin and she wasn't. Though I couldn't help but wish that he was here as well.

The plush cushions were cradling my body. Sighing, I turned onto my side and felt myself drifting off to sleep once again.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, sleeping beauty." I heard a voice say softly.<p>

Rolling over, I slowly opened my eyes to see Jagger staring down at me, smirking. "Good morning~" I said lazily, still half asleep.

"Did you miss me that much?" He reached in and brushed my hair away from my face.

I grabbed my hand and nuzzled it. "Yep~" He seemed slightly shocked and amused by my bluntness. Then his smirk returned. He reached in the coffin and lifted me, carrying me over to the couch. He set me down gently, then sat next to my head.

I lifted myself up and leaned over, planting a soft kiss to his lips. It was amazing to kiss him. It felt like we had been away for years when it was only a day. This is the affect he had on me:

I couldn't stay away.

When I pulled back, a grin broke out onto his face. "You like doing that huh?"

"Oh yes," I replied and smiled. Looking around I asked, "So why are you cooped up in here?"

He stretched his arms across the back of the couch. "I was doing some reading."

My curiosity poked out. "Of what?"

He smirked and shook his head. "Nothing a mere mortal should concern herself with."

My bottom lip poked out. With a huff, I crossed my arms against my chest and turned away. "Sorry I'm not a member of the Vampire Club. Some of us were born human."

He chuckled and I couldn't understand why. I felt him pull my shoulders towards him so I was looking at him upside down. Smirking again, he kissed me deeply. I sighed and returned the kiss while trying not to lose my balance. He moved down from my lips to my chin, nibbling gently. Then he reach my pale neck and I felt my heart race. It tickled and exhilarated me. Thoughts of becoming a vampire flashed though my mind. I could easily feel his razor sharp teeth scraping against my delicate skin yet I had this strange urge. I didn't stop him.

He pulled away and smiled mischievously. "Shall we go?"

I nodded and looked up into his multi-colored eyes. "To be continued."

A wicked grin formed on his lips.


End file.
